


Firsts

by fernandleaf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cousin Incest, Day 1, Firsts, Kissing, M/M, Sakukomo Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandleaf/pseuds/fernandleaf
Summary: There is no one Sakusa trusts with his first kiss than Komori.
Relationships: Komori Motoya/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Firsts

His breath splays over his lips, hitched and shy. He traces his skin with a gentle hand, watching his expression turn flustered when their gazes meet.

"This is embarrassing," he pouts, lips pressed together.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm here," Komori reassures with a smile. To prove his point, he takes his hand, thumb running over his skin. "We can go slow."

Sakusa's gaze lingers on him. He nods, then slips his hands over Komori's shoulders. "Okay."

"Can I use my mouth?"

"Mm."

"Here I come," Komori leans in, and presses his lips on the corner of his mouth. He pulls back, leaning in to kiss him properly. Sakusa meets him halfway with a soft sigh. 

They kiss like that for a while. Komori leads, going slowly, while Sakusa hesitantly but eagerly follows. Soon he slips his arms over his shoulders, tilting his head as their lips part and tongues meet. Heat builds between the two of them, pulling and pushing like waves. Sakusa presses closer while Komori pulls him in. Their breaths mingle. Their sighs connect.

"This is nice," he murmurs, watching his cousin open his eyes. Sakusa's face is flushed, lips parted and kiss-swollen, glistening with their shared spit, his eyes deep and misted over under shades of onyx.

"Yeah."

"Let's kiss again."

Komori grins, taking his hand. "In bed? It'll be more comfortable that way."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy Sakukomo Week!


End file.
